Dance Moms It Up
Plot The Dance Moms crew visit Chicago and wants [[Starla|Starla Micheals]] ,[[ Katelyn Hampton]], [[ Lindsay Hampton]] , [[Brittney Hampton]] [[ Mikayla Parker]] and[[Bianca Carter | Bianca Carter ]] to join the crew. Meanwhile, Starla becomes friends with [[Maddie Ziegler]]. Katelyn Becomes Friends with [[Kendall Vertes]] Brittney becomes friends with [[Mackenzie Ziegler|Mackenzie Ziegler]],Bianca Becomes Friends with [[Chloe Lukasiak]], [[Lindsay Hampton]] becomes friends with [[Brooke Hyland]], [[Talia Green]] becomes friends with [[Paige Hyland]] Stefanie Micheals becomes friends with [[Payton Ackerman]] [[ Mikayla Parker| Mikayla Parker]] Becomes friends with [[ Nia Fraizer]] Script Scene 1 Doorbell Rings Abby: Are you Starla Micheals and Stefanie Micheals? Starla and Stefanie: Yes Regina comes in Abby: I would like Starla and Stefanie to join the Aldc if thats ok with you. Regina: Wow yes. Doorbell rings at the Carter home Bianca: I'll get it. Bianca opens the door Abby: Are you Bianca Carter? Bianca: Yes I am. Sarah arrives Abby: I would like Bianca to join the aldc. Sarah: Yes sure. Abby goes to the Hampton house Melissa: Yes? Abby: Are you Melissa Hampton? Melissa: Yes Abby: I would like your daughters Katelyn, Brittney , and Lindsay to join the aldc Melissa: Oh wow, that's amazing news. Melissa: Britt, Katelyn Brittney Katelyn and Lindsay Melissa: Abby wants you to join the aldc Brittney: Yes Katelyn: Yeah ''smiles at Abby'' Lindsay: That would be great, thanks. Abby arrives at the Parker house Tyler: Yes? Abby: Is your mom and sister home? Tyler: Mom, Mikayla, it's for you. Dominque: May I help you? Abby: Ms Parker, I would like Mikayla to join my team. Dominque: Really, that's wonderful, what do you say Mikayla? Mikayla: Yes I would Scene 2 John Hughes High School Starla, Bianca, and Katelyn walk in Starla: I can't believe that we got chosen to join the team Katelyn: Yeah, but if we join the team, we have to leave Chicago. Bianca: This is a change of a lifetime. Starla: How about our families buy houses in Pittsburgh, after all we do come from rich families Katelyn: What are we going to tell Taila and Rachel Bianca: Oh Starla: Yeah, forgot about them. Talia and Rachel: Tell us what? Katelyn: Me, Bianca, Starla, Brittney, Lindsay, and Stefanie had been offered to dance for the aldc. Rachel: What, about us? Bianca: Well, we can see if we can ask Ms Abby if you can join. Abby: Ask Ms Abby to join what Bianca: Can our friends Taila and Rachel join? Abby: Well I have one more spot on the team. Talia: Really? Abby: Yes Marie walks in Talia: Mom, can I join the aldc please? Marie: I suppose it's alright, yes you can go to the aldc. Rachel: What about me? Abby: Sorry that was my last spot. Abby: I have a contract for your mom to sign. Marie: Ok Abby: Katelyn, Bianca, Starla, I'll be by your house so your moms can sign the contracts. Katelyn, Bianca, & Starla: Ok Scene 3 at the Hampton house Molly: What are you going to tell Jake? Lindsay: I dont know Noah: I will tell him Phone Rings Shawn: Lindsay, its Jake Lindsay: Hey Jake: Hey baby Lindsay: Jake I have something to tell you. Jake: What? Lindsay: I've been offered to dance for the aldc Jake: Oh thats great Lindsay: I know, I love you, you can visit. Jake: Really? Lindsay: Yes Scene 4 The Rockwell House doorbell rings Rachel: Hi Talia Talia: I'm sorry you weren't accepted into aldc Rachel: What about us? If you go to aldc you will have to move. Talia: I know, I really wanted you to be accepted. ''hugs Rachel'' Rachel: I really loved being your friend. Talia: Me too Rachel: Wait, why can't you stay in Chicago? Talia: Abby already accepted me, which means I go or I'm not a part of aldc. Rachel: Oh Talia: I want to be a part of aldc. But, I can't without you... Rachel: That's so sweet. I also can't be without you. You're my best friend. Please, don't leave. Talia: I will decide. I will tell you tomorrow. Rachel: Ok ''hugs Talia'' Talia: I love you, Rachel. Talia leaves Jade: Hi Rachel. Rachel: Hi Jade. Talia was just accepted to aldc yesterday, but if she goes then she has to move. And if she doesn't, she's not a part of aldc. Jade: I'm sorry. But, maybe she won't go. ''Rachel and Jade hug'' Scene 5 John Hughes High School Rachel: Hi Talia. Talia: Hi. I decided that I'm going to stay in Chicago with you. ''Rachel and Talia hug'' Starla: Hey guys Talia: So are you moving to Pittsburgh? Starla: Not exactly, Bianca, Katelyn and I decided to buy houses in Pittsburgh Starla: Well, bye, got to get packing. Scene 6 The Micheal's Pittsburgh House Starla: Hey, Bianca, we've got practice at 4:00, better get ready Bianca: I'm nervous Starla: Don't be I'll be there Bianca: Thanks Abby Lee Dance Company Abby: I've got 7 new members of the ALDC, please welcome, the talented Starla Micheals, the smart Katelyn Hampton, the clever Bianca Carter, the young Brittney Hampton, the shy Mikayla Parker, the perky Lindsay Hampton, and the fierce Stefanie Micheals. Maddie: Hi, I'm Maddie (to Starla) Mackenzie: Hi, I'm Mackenzie, you can call me Kenzie (to Brittney) Kendall Hey im Kendall ( to Katelyn) Katelyn Hey im Katelyn Thats our sister lindsay Kendall oh Scene 7=